CORE C ? GENOMICS, ANIMAL MODELS AND ADVANCED PHENOTYPING PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The goal of the Cardiorenal and Metabolic Disease Research Center (CMDRC) COBRE is to bring together a multidisciplinary group of basic, clinical, and population scientists to work synergistically on the theme of cardiorenal and metabolic diseases. During Phase 1, CMDRC-Core C provided COBRE investigators and external researchers' access to technical expertise and equipment to perform a wide variety of molecular, genetic, microarray and gene expression studies that would otherwise not be possible. Core C also provided investigators at UMMC access to novel transgenic and knockout mouse and rat models of cardiovascular renal and metabolic disease that are only available at UMMC. In total, CMDRC-Core C completed several hundred genomic studies as well as generated thousands of animals for detailed phenotyping resulting in numerous publications and several NIH R01 funded grants. In Phase II, CMDRC-Core C major project, pilot grants, and external researchers will have access to state-of-the-art genomic technologies through the Genomics Sub-Core and large collection of animal models (inbred, transgenic, and gene-edited rat and mouse models) as well as advanced phenotyping methodologies through the Animal Models and Advanced Phenotyping Sub-Core. Core C has four aims: (1) to provide CMDRC investigators access to technical expertise and cutting-edge genomic services, including next generation sequencing technologies (RNA sequencing, 16S microbial sequencing, custom amplicon panels, whole genome sequencing, and exome sequencing); (2) to provide CMDRC investigators access to large collection of unique animal models of obesity, cardiorenal and metabolic diseases, along with training in advanced phenotyping techniques; (3) to provide education and training opportunities for students, trainees, and faculty in genomics technologies and advanced animal phenotyping; and (4) to provide continuous improvement in existing assays, services, and enhance technological capabilities through acquisition of new cutting-edge instrumentation that will assist in sustainability of the Core. Therefore, it is the objective of the CMDRC-Core C to aid investigators in advancing scientific discovery in obesity, cardiorenal, and metabolic diseases through application of state-of-the-art genomic technologies, specialized animal models, and advanced physiological measurements to generate greater insight into these diseases. Aside from CMDRC investigators, continued funding of the COBRE during Phase II will have a significant impact on providing external researchers (at other Mississippi undergraduate institutions and Historically Black Colleges and Universities (HBCUs)] access to equipment and expertise that would otherwise not be available in our region of the country.